Servant of Evil
by Magenta Moon
Summary: Songfic: Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. Follows song storyline, second part of the 'Story of Evil'.


**A/N: **The lyrics are the English translation copied off the internet, so it may not be completely accurate. It is a great song, though (Japanese Pop), so I recommend you to listen to it.**  
**

**I do not own _Inuyasha._**

* * *

**Servant of Evil**

The church bells tolled three times as laughter was heard from within. Twins were seen playing happily; both had hair as black as a raven's wing.

_You're the queen and I'm your servant._

_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by out fate._

_I'm willing to become evil for you,_

_if only so that I could protect you._

A group of adults whispered in the corner. "It's time," they said. "They shouldn't be so happy together." Standing up, a man with purple hair and a woman with white moved to take the twins away. '_But... are we doing the right thing?'_ the two wondered while carrying out their task.

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,_

_and blessed by the sound of the church's bells._

_By the adults' own convenient arrangements,_

_our future was split in two._

Years later, the once-boy applied for the post of the queen's personal servant. Walking towards the audience hall, he was not surprised to see that it was devoid of life except for the beautiful Lady sitting upon the throne. Bowing down, he did not see the shock or joy make its way onto the queen's face. The boy, now a young man, was also not prepared for the hug that bowled him over. Looking up, his Lady was wearing that innocent smile that seemed to be reserved just for him.

_Even if the entire world_

_should become your enemy, _

_I will always protect you,_

_so you just be yourself and smile._

As the days went by, it became increasingly obvious that the kingdom's people weren't pleased by the queen's cruel actions. They were angry, but didn't dare to speak out against her infamous ruthlessness.

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

_I'm willing to become evil for you,_

_if only so that I can protect you._

A month later, the servant was granted permission to visit the neighbouring country's extensive library. While there, he met a most charming girl wearing green. He was instantly smitten.

_When I went out to our neighbouring nation,_

_I saw a girl of green in a town._

_Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,_

_I fell in love with her at first sight._

It was not meant to be, however, for his duty to the crown is greater than any personal feelings; and the queen wished that Sango girl dead. He arranged to meet with her alone, carrying a dagger there.

_However, your highness the queen wish_

_the girl be erased from the world,_

_so I shall fulfill your wish._

_But just why do my tears keep falling?_

Life at the castle went on as normal after that incident. "Today we will have brioche as a snack," the servant said. The Lady smiled up at him naively.

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

_We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate._

"_Today's snack will be brioche."_

_You happily smile, with such innocence._

But a kingdom with a tyrant at its head cannot last long. Soon the furious townspeople will rise up in revolt - the servant knew this, and made the proper preparations for the queen to escape safely.

_Very soon this kingdom will end_

_at the hands of the enraged people._

_If this is what they call 'retribution',_

_then let me take it upon myself to defy it._

At the last minute, though, the accomplices needed for a getaway deserted them. Left with no other choice, the servant let the Lady to the closet with the hidden passage leading out of the castle.

"Milady, I'll give you my clothes. Wear them and start escaping, nobody will be able to tell the difference."

"_Here, I'll lend you my clothes."_

"_Wear them and immediately start escaping."_

"_It's fine. We're twins, after all."_

"_Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

The queen donned the clothes of a servant. "Miroku-kun..." she said, with tears in her eyes.

He, in the robes of a noble, smiled deceptively innocently - a memory of a happier past. "Don't worry, Kagome-sama. It will turn out right in the end," saying this, he pushed her towards the corridor. "_Go!_"

_I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive._

_We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate._

_If they must call you evil,_

_then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood._

Standing on the guillotine, the figure glanced at the clock. The people were crying for blood, for the blood of the queen.

_Once upon a time,_

_There was a queen, my cute sibling,_

_who used to reign at the top_

_of a savage and ruthless kingdom._

The church's bells struck three times, the same as when they were taken apart as children. As the servant disguised as the queen placed his neck on the block, the mercenary with a four-pointed star on his forehead and the prince of the blue kingdom closed their eyes in what may have been remorse.

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,)_

_should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.)_

_I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)_

_So you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favourite phrase.)_

A shorter, more petite body ran through the crowd in a panic. Stopping abruptly, she (for the body proportions indicated it, despite the baggy clothes) gasped. '_I'm too late... I'm sorry, Miroku-kun. If only I had seen the signs..._'

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

_I'm willing to become evil for you,_

_if only so that I could protect you._

Some time later, she stood on a beach holding onto a glass bottle with a rolled up piece of paper in it. '_If we are ever to be reincarnated... if my sins can ever be forgiven, then please let us be twins again._'

_If we could be reborn in our next life,_

_then please play with me again._


End file.
